tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Alice
|last_appearance=High Winds |voice_actor= * Nigel Anthony |gender=Female |nationality=American |vessel=Ship |type=Ocean Liner |company=Unknown |owner(s)=Unknown }} The Princess Alice is a large ocean liner who once visited Bigg City Port. Biography ''TUGS'' Once, when a regatta parade was being held on the 4th of July, the Princess Alice took part in it as the commentator. Sometime later, she returned to Bigg City Port and the Star Fleet had to bring her in and dock her. However, they were finding it extremely difficult due to the high winds. The Princess Alice's rudder was also damaged, preventing her from assisting in the operation. At first they began to gain control of the large liner, but quickly began to lose her. They desperately needed the aid of another tug. Reluctantly, Zebedee helped them and the Princess Alice was under control, once again. Much to Zorran's shock and disgust. Top Speed- 30 knots Appearances Episodes * Sunshine (stock footage; TV version only) * Regatta * High Winds (does not speak) Basis Stylistically, with her Edwardian lines and twin funnels, the Princess Alice closely resembles Canadian vessels RMS Empress of Britain and her sister RMS Empress of Ireland, which sunk in the St. Lawrence River in 1914. She might also be based on Cunard Line's RMS Queen Elizabeth. Her name also seems to reference another doomed vessel, the SS Princess Alice. Behind the Scenes After production ended, the Princess Alice's model was carried over to the set of TUGS' sister show, Thomas & Friends. She first appeared in the third season, retaining her S.S. Vienna guise for a short while. After the third season, the Princess Alice was renamed to "S.S. Roxstar" and was given a brand new livery. Her hull was repainted into a solid black without her white and red stripes, while her smokestacks were painted black and white. In this new livery, her superstructure remained white. When Thomas & Friends was converted from traditional models to CGI animation in 2009, the Princess Alice made her debut in this new style. Albeit in the form of "S.S. Roxstar." After the use of models ceased in 2008, the Princess Alice's model went into permanent storage. The model would see the light of day again, a mere ten years later. When it was brought out by HiT Entertainment/Mattel Creations and loaned to the The Star Tugs Company for their exhibition at the Midland Railway in Butterley, Derbyshire, UK for display alongside other character models and props used in TUGS. Despite the model being used as various ocean liner characters in TUGS, it remains in its "S.S Roxstar" guise from Thomas & Friends. Livery The Princess Alice has a black hull with red and white lining at the bottom and a white stripe at the top. Her superstructure is white and she also sports two black and red smokestacks. Voice Actors TUGS * Nigel Anthony Trivia * She is painted in the same livery as the Duchess. * The Princess Alice's model is on loan to the Star Tugs Trust until 2019, in the form of "S.S. Roxstar." * In an interview with Jeremy King conducted by Sodor Island Fansite (SiF), King recounted a number facts regarding the Princess Alice's model: ** The model was described as very light, as it was made from plywood. ** The model is said to be around 4 feet long. However, this may be incorrect as when it is seen in its S.S. Vienna guise alongside Hercules in Bigg Freeze, it appears to be almost 3-4 times Hercules' length. This would make her model around 12 feet long. ** A model-maker from Germany built her and brought her over by vehicle. * Even though Princess Alice is female, her voice resembles a male. It is likely that she is male but was only referred to as female due to her name and the fact she is a passenger liner. * Princess Alice, the Duchess, and S.S. Vienna share the same model. ** The three ocean liners also share the same horn sound: Gallery TUGS Television Series File:Regatta284.png File:Regatta305.png File:PrincessAliceHighWinds..png File:Hw05.PNG File:Hw03.PNG File:Hw02.PNG File:Hw012.PNG File:Hw011.PNG File:Hw010.PNG File:Hw09.PNG File:Hw08.PNG File:Hw07.PNG Miscellaneous File:S.S.ViennaModel.png|The Princess Alice's model in the form of "S.S. Roxstar" Category:Characters Category:Faceless Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Other Boats Category:Ocean liners Category:Ships Category:Female Characters